Captain Falcon vs Lucina
Captain Falcon vs Lucina is a match from the Smash Bros. Tournament Quarter Finals. Description ZackAttackX vs KnivesFlyYouDie! These two crossed paths in a promotional trailer of Smash Bros. Now they have a rematch with a semi final at stake. No retreats, no interference and no excuses. '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Results Fight MUTE CITY After defeating Link, Captain Falcon turned around just in time to see another portal opening and another foe entering. This time, the foe was a familiar one... Lucina! Turns out, Lucina also recognised Falcon, and was unhappy to see him, too! She immediately rushed the captain, who was also up for the fight. "Falcon Punch!" he cried, looking for the end of the battle before it started. Lucina wised up, and slowed down her charge. After the flames of the punch subsided, the two were going at each other... for real this time! Here we go! ''' "Falcon Kick!" the racer announced, putting his boot through Lucina with great force. Lucina was taken back, and couldn't recover soon enough as Falcon smashed into her with the knee. Lucina tumbled on the floor, slashing from side to side to cover herself. She got back to a vertical base and tried a Shield Breaker. Falcon swiftly dodged her and planted her with a sharp elbow. Now Lucina was in trouble; she had amassed huge damage and dealt nothing in response! She decided to call on her parrying abilities, successfully using it to counter another Falcon Kick. Lucina then pressed on, using the Dancing Blade. She ended the combination by smacking Falcon into the air. She followed him, using a Dolphin Slash, cutting Falcon in the back. Falcon immediately spiked her, knocking Lucina to the ground as hard as he could. He then landed and grabbed her, pummelling her in the stomach before throwing her down to the ground. It took another parry to fend off an elbow, which saw Falcon knocked back significantly, creating separation between them. But the distance was soon cut down; Falcon rushed back at Lucina, who tried a Shield Breaker on the advancing Falcon. The captain leaped over, and tried another knee strike. He connected, but not quite in the powerful way he imagined. Rather than be launched, Lucina was knocked back a little, but was generally unharmed. She then grabbed Falcon, throwing him high into the air. She leaped after him and swiped upwards, knocking him even further into the air. The two began falling to the ground. Lucina charged up a Shield Breaker, and Falcon pulled back his arm, fist clenched. "Falcon..." he then turned towards Lucina, who stabbed at him at the same time as he cried "PUNCH!" the two attacks connected, resulting in a double knock back. Lucina hung from the edge of the stage, and Falcon barely recovered. He rushed at Lucina, stretching out a leg. "Falcon Kick!" he shouted, but this time Lucina hit a Shield Breaker that surpassed Falcon's attack. The shot knocked Falcon off the stage, and there was a large explosion. Lucina went to look down, seeing the trophies of both Falcon and Link! "Wait, what is this?" she wondered as she was teleported yet again. '''DBX ''I know the votes were even, but as is the way of the DBX Fanon Wiki, I decided to put my favourite of the pair through. I'm sorry, Captain Falcon fans. '' Conclusion And the winner is: Lucina! Category:Peep4Life Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Tournament Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Follow-Up